


Baby

by getdownkyh



Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Dowoon ran his hand over the curve of your ass before his fingers dug deeper into your hips, head thrown back, veins on his neck bulging, pace unforgiving.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031766
Kudos: 10





	Baby

Dowoon ran his hand over the curve of your ass before his fingers dug deeper into your hips, head thrown back, veins on his neck bulging, pace unforgiving. You gripped the sheets below you, hearing the elastic bands snapping from the edge, but lacking the voluntary control to focus on anything other than the feeling of him filling you up. He was hitting just the right spots, making you struggle to hold yourself up, which he seemed to notice as his grip on your hips got tighter, voice hoarse as he spoke, “Just a little bit more, _baby_ , can you hold on for me?” 

His hand travelled upwards, holding you by the waist to keep you in place, small, sharp thrusts causing you to throw your head back before losing control, your head falling onto the pillows, muffling your cries, feeling him slowing down before coming to a full stop.

When his hands let go of your middle, your legs gave out as you flopped onto the bed, Dowoon falling on top of you not long after, giggling, “Oh shit.” 

“Dowoon you’re squishing me.” you croaked out.

He shifted to the side, propping himself up, pressing kisses deep into your shoulder, and sitting up next to you, strong hands massaging your back. “Water?” he asked.

“Yes please.” Turning to lay on your back and catching your breath you sat up, leaning against the headboard, pulling the sheets to cover your naked chest as he brought you a bottle of water from the nightstand.

He twisted the cap open, bringing the mouth of the bottle close to your lips, gently tilting it towards you. He swiped his thumb over your chin to catch a stray drop and you smiled softly watching him, hair disheveled, skin tinted pink, eyes innocently enlarged and focused on you.

“You called me baby.” you smiled widely at him.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I.” his pupils travelled left and right, avoiding eye contact, fingers fiddling with the bottle in his hands.

“You’re such a baby.” you muttered at his nervous self, reaching one hand out to smooth out his hair.

He grinned, leaning into your touch, “I love dating you.”

You laughed, “Suddenly?”

He threw the bottle of water to the side, crawling closer to you, bringing his face inches away from yours. He held your chin between his thumb and index, pupils shaking as his gaze travelled across your features, “Yeah, you’re just really pretty.”

You chuckled, and he leaned closer, lips meeting your forehead, trailing to the side to your temple, and moving downwards to pepper your cheeks with kisses. You scrunched your nose, holding back a giggle, “That tickles.”

He cradled your face and you sat up straighter, clutching the blanket closer to your chest. “I mean it, I love being with you.”

You giggled again, before clearing your throat and speaking in a serious tone, “Thank you, it’s an honor.”

Dowoon whined, “I’m serious, stop teasing me.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, both of you laughing in unison. Then you both stopped laughing, looking deep into each other’s eyes, before his gaze fell towards your lips, tilting his head to kiss you fully on the mouth.

You kissed him back eagerly, he was always an addicting taste for you, making you want more. You threw your arm around his neck, the sheets covering you sliding down, exposing your bare breasts, nipples grazing his chest as he leaned closer, and Dowoon opened his eyes at the contact, breaking the kiss as he awkwardly looked down for a split second before looking back at your face.

“Um, you’re.., is exposed.” He mumbled, feeling his ears heat up.

You took his face in your hands, “Oh God, you are _actually_ a baby. Dowoon we just had sex. You saw everything already.”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I mean, yeah. You were covering _them..._ I just don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable.”

You softened, lightly padding the soft skin of his cheeks with your thumbs, “Force of habit.. Don’t overthink it, I’m most comfortable when I’m with you.”

You swiped the tip of your thumb across his cheeks, “Shower? With me?”

He couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his face but he grinned, leaning even further into your hands as he nodded slowly, “I’d love that.”


End file.
